


Married Life

by MonaLisa709



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Requited Love, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaLisa709/pseuds/MonaLisa709
Summary: Seymour and Audrey finally overcome their obstacles, and discover that married life is so much better than either of them could have ever imagined.However, our newlyweds begin to realize that trauma isn't so easily abandoned.Post-theatric fluff with very slowly approaching plot (starting in the second chapter)
Relationships: Audrey Fulquard/Seymour Krelborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Their wedding had been beautiful. Simple but beautiful in all the right ways, just the way they liked it.

After Audrey 2 had been destroyed, and their escape plans had been made superfluous, they realized that they could slow down and fully plan their wedding, instead of holding a quick ceremony at the courthouse. Audrey had been dreaming of this day practically since she took the job at Mr. Mushnik's, and while Seymour didn't know the first thing about wedding planning, he was always glad to help the love of his life.

The wedding was held in a small church uptown, and the family members that could be gotten ahold of were invited. The ceremony was a blur to both of them, and once Audrey walked into the sanctuary in her dress, Seymour couldn't look at anything else. 

Tears glistened in their eyes as the pastor recited his lines. When it was finally time for them to say their vows, Audrey had to dab a tear from her cheek, smiling widely and holding her bouquet in front of her in one hand. 

She said her vows just like she had practiced in her room in front of her vanity, choking up as she reached the end. Seymour rested a hand on her cheek and smiled contently, blinking back tears of his own.

He had never been very good at speaking in public, but he found it remarkably easy to declare his feelings for her now that he could. His smile widened as he told her exactly how he felt, and his heart sung as he saw her lips silently form the words 'I love you so much.'

The pastor had barely finished the phrase 'you may kiss the bride' when Audrey lunged forward and pressed her mouth against Seymour's, who in return held the back of her head and leaned closer.

The organist began to play and they finally broke the kiss. They couldn't hear each other over the music but they each knew that the other was saying 'I love you' in all the ways they could. 

A taxi was waiting outside the church, and the couple practically ran to it, hopping inside and almost instantly going into each other's arms. Their things were already at their new house so they had nothing to worry about. 

Seymour truly felt like his heart could burst, and Audrey couldn't stop saying his name and 'I love you' and all the other things she hadn't been able to say before. 

When they could see that the cab was entering their new neighborhood, Seymour hesitated before kissing her gently. Audrey smiled against his mouth and buried her fingers in his curls, her heart skipping a beat as she heard his small gasp.

The cab came to a halt in front of their house, and they broke the kiss slowly. They smiled at each other before Audrey looked out the window, her eyes widening as she opened the car door. 

Seymour paid the driver and followed her out of the car, laughing happily as they both opened the gate and ran into the lawn. They met each other's gaze and saw that they were both smiling widely.

Audrey spun a small circle, looking around the front yard before looking back to Seymour, laughing and taking his hand. He loved seeing her happy, and this was by far the happiest that he had ever seen her. They were finally married, finally together, and both of them were almost overwhelmed by having all of their wishes coming true all at once. 

Audrey tugged Seymour to the front door, and he followed her eagerly as she ran inside. He shut the door and found her standing, stunned, in the living room. 

She looked around the room slowly, blinking back tears and stepping towards the center. She set her bouquet down on one of the plastic-covered couches, taking in a sight she never thought she'd see in person, much less actually own. 

Seymour stepped forward hesitantly, looking at her inquisitively before resting his hands on her elbows. He said in a tone that almost sounded worried, "Is everything alright…? Is the house ok?"

She turned around to face him, a happy tear trailing down her cheek as she cupped his face with her hands. She said softly, her words punctuated by small sniffs, "Seymour, everything is perfect," smiling widely before hugging him tightly.

He hesitated before gently returning her hug, letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He whispered into her hair, "I love you, Audrey, I love you so much," and for a while, they stood inside their new living room, holding each other as if they let go the other would disappear.

~|•|~

One thing they noticed quickly about their new home was the nighttime. 

On Skid Row, night was filled with police sirens and drunken slurs from the streets, the continual fear of being broken into and the restless sleep that followed.

In the suburbs, night was quiet. From their backyard, sitting in the lawn chairs that had come with the house, they could see a scatter of stars that had been completely hidden in smog and streetlamps. The only noise was the soft song of crickets and the occasional neighbor leaving for a night shift. 

They sat outside for a while, staring up at the stars and holding each other's hands and occasionally exchanging sweet kisses. Seymour placed a hand on her cheek as she toyed with the curls near the base of his skull, and they both tried to speak at once.

"Did ya-" "Do you wanna-" 

Audrey placed a hand over her mouth and giggled softly, blushing a bit before saying playfully, "You go first!" He smiled and said slowly, "Alright, if you don't mind."

He folded his hands in his lap and looked down at his shoes, after all this time still nervous to speak his mind. She put a hand underneath his chin and lifted his jaw, looking him in the eye and offering him a sweet smile that he returned with a small blush of his own.

He spoke hesitantly, always finding her gaze the most oddly hypnotic thing he'd ever experienced, "I was wondering if you wanna… Head inside?" hoping that she would understand what he implied because he sure as hell couldn't put it into words. Of course, he'd never outright ask her anything like that, not after Orin. If she wanted to do… anything like that, then he'd let her take the lead, so that he knew she was absolutely comfortable.

He couldn't live with himself if he made her feel uncomfortable, or pressured, or unhappy at all.

She betrayed a small smile and looked down at her lap, saying softly, "Sure!" standing up and taking his hand. He stood quickly to join her, holding her hand gently and blushing bright red. He just hoped she couldn't see it in the dim light of their back patio.

They both walked inside and down the hall that led to their room. Audrey turned the doorknob and the door swung open, revealing two twin beds inside. She let out a small giggle, placing her hands over her mouth before sitting down on the edge of one.

She looked up at him and beckoned him over cheerfully, saying with a smile, "C'mon Seymour," patting the mattress next to her.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he returned her smile, stepping forward and sitting down next to her. She reached over and took his hand, stroking his thumb with hers and looking him in the eye as she said, "I love you, Seymour, I love you so much."

He looked down at their hands before slowly looking up at her, breathing softly before saying almost shakily, "I love you Audrey." She wiped away a small happy tear and hugged him gently, her fingers diving in his curls.

He returned her hug immediately, and found himself whispering into her hair, "I love you so much, Audrey, I love you, you're so charming, and strong, and gentle, and-" He stopped himself, resting his forehead on her shoulder before uttering, "I don't know how I got so lucky- you deserve some sort of prince, but I guess you got stuck with me," letting out a nervous sort of laugh.

She hugged him even tighter and whispered in response, "But you're my prince-" She placed her hands on either side of his face and moved so that they sat face-to-face, staring into his eyes and saying, "You're my prince, Seymour, you're my knight in shining armor, you're all those things!" 

She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips, which he returned gently before she broke it to say, "I wish you'd give yourself more credit," tracing her thumb over his bottom lip. He leaned into her touch ever-so-slightly and said in a voice full of adoration, "Oh Audrey," resting his hands on her elbows. 

~|•|~

Audrey was the first to wake up, feeling the slight pressure of Seymour's arm around her torso. She took a deep breath through her nose before snuggling closer to him, her back resting close against his chest. 

She hadn't noticed the night before, because frankly she had fallen asleep faster than she ever had in her life with him by her side, but he snored softly. It was far from annoying, in fact, she found it adorable how the curls that had fallen over his face fluttered with each breath.

Her hair was a little disheveled because in all the fluff of finally sleeping with the love of her life, she had forgotten to put in her curlers. She briefly thought of getting up to brush it but decided against it, shutting her eyes contently and smiling as she lied in his arms. 

Seymour woke up slowly as he felt her move closer, smiling slowly and placing a kiss on the side of her head. He muttered softly, "Good morning Audrey," rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms. 

She offered him a wide smile and turned around to face him fully, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose and saying, "G'mornin' Seymour! How'd ya sleep?" looping an arm around his waist. He replied in a soft tone, a small blush spreading across his cheeks, "I slept really well, actually. It's really quiet out here, isn't it?" 

She giggled under her breath, a sound that Seymour was sure he could never get tired of hearing, and said, "Yeah, it's pretty quiet!" He gave her a bit of a puzzled look, and she said, "Ya snore!" 

A look of alarm flashed across his face as he sat up quickly, saying, "Oh gee, I'm sorry… I wasn't being too loud, was I? Did I keep you awake?" 

She let out a little laugh and said, "No no no, Seymour, you didn't keep me up! I thought it was a little cute," sitting up to join him and kissing him on the cheek. He looked at her bashfully and said, "You really think so?" She nodded and placed another kiss on his mouth, smiling against his lips as he leaned in, shy but eager at the same time. 

They had only had a day of married life, but so far it was the best time of their lives. Neither of them had ever really expected that something like this was possible, especially after everything that had happened. 

Seymour slowly broke the kiss to mutter, "I love you… Audrey, I love you so much," hesitating before hugging her gently. She returned the hug eagerly, whispering against his curls, "Oh Seymour, I love you too, I love you more than words," and for a while, they stayed like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Seymour discover that the past isn't so easily left behind.

The sound of birds chirping outside their bedroom window woke Audrey up from a formless dream, and she stretched her arms with a tiny yawn. It was only when her arms hit empty sheets that she opened her eyes fully and saw that Seymour had already gotten up.

She smiled a chipper smile and sat up, just as she heard something from the master bathroom. Her brow furrowed and she swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing up slowly and calling out in a voice a bit scratchy from sleep, "Seymour? Is that you?" 

She barely heard his response: a weak, muffled "I'm fine" before a violent dry heave.

She lunged to the door and tugged it open, seeing Seymour kneeling in front of the toilet with his face hovering close over the bowl. His eyes were wide and glistening with tears and the hand he had resting on the porcelain was bleeding onto the floor. 

Her hands flew up to cover her mouth and she knelt beside him, rubbing his back and saying in a panicked tone, "Seymour, sweetheart, what's wrong? What happened?" She kept one hand on his back and cupped his cheek with the other.

He gestured with the hand that was bleeding and said weakly, "I'm sorry Audrey, I didn't mean to wake you up, I just woke up early to plant some tulips for you, it was going to be a surprise, but the p-pruning shears slipped, and-" 

His voice trailed off, and the color drained from his face as he said, "It just… reminded me of-" quickly resting both hands back on the bowl and dry heaving weakly. Audrey's expression fell, but she knew what they both needed was a distraction.

"You were plantin' tulips, for me?"

"I remembered how much you liked doing the Easter arrangements, but if you don't like them I can always give a few to the neighbors-" 

She let out an excited squeak and ran her manicured nails through his curls, saying, "Seymour, that's so sweet! I didn't know you remembered that!" 

She stood up and grabbed a washcloth from the towel rack, wrapping it gingerly around his hand before saying excitedly, "C'mon, I'll help you plant them after we have breakfast!" 

He offered her a queasy smile and followed her out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. 

She started gathering everything she would need for pancakes, setting out a pan and the different ingredients before freezing in her tracks. She turned to see him bashfully entering the kitchen, and said while digging around one of the drawers, "Ya can't hold that washcloth on your hand all day, here, I'll get ya a bandage." 

He stepped closer and held out his hand when she asked for it, wincing only slightly as she wrapped a clean bandage around it. She taped it in place and gave him a sweet smile, cupping his face and wiping a tear from his cheek with her thumb. He returned her smile and said softly, "You're an angel…"

He looked over at the things she had set out on the counter and said, "So what're we making?" She paused and opened her cookbook to the page she wanted, saying distractedly, "Pancakes… if I can find the page…" Her face lit up and she placed her finger on a page. "Here it is!"

She grabbed a mixing bowl and emptied the ingredients inside, squinting at the cookbook with Seymour as he put the frying pan on the stove. She knocked an egg against the side of the bowl a couple times, but instead of breaking cleanly like it showed in the book, the shell just caved in on itself. 

She furrowed her brow and said, "I can never get 'em to break easy!" He shrugged before saying, "Could I try…?" She nodded, opening the egg carton again and handing him an egg. 

He held it with both hands and whacked it against the bowl, only for it to shatter in his fingers. Audrey held back a small laugh before turning on the faucet, letting him wash his hands as she took out a tablespoon and another egg. She held it over the mixing bowl and hit it gently with the spoon until it cracked all the way through. Her eyes widened and she gingerly pried it open, letting the egg fall into the bowl. 

She smiled widely and tossed the shell in the trash, before starting to stir her ingredients into something she thought resembled batter well enough. Seymour rested his elbows on the counter and watched her work with a small smile on his face. 

After a little bit, Audrey stepped over to the stove and turned on one of the burners, pouring a bit of batter into the pan she'd set out. He hesitated for a second before kissing her on the cheek, saying softly, "I'll go get started on the tulips." She caught him before he could leave the kitchen, saying in a chipper voice, "Okay! I'll tell ya when breakfast's done!" giving him a quick kiss on the lips. 

His face turned bright pink as he smiled and left the kitchen, this time trying to be a little more careful with the pruning shears. 

She waved at him through the kitchen window with a wide smile before focusing on the circle of batter cooking in the pan, holding her tongue between her teeth. 

Cooking, as she was slowly growing to learn, was very much a labor of love, while Better Homes and Gardens made it seem like something that just came naturally. The first few pancakes she tried flipping over with just the pan ended up falling onto the stove, but after she tried using the spatula, the next few cooked a lot easier. 

After she had a decent plateful, she set them down on the dining room table and opened the kitchen window, finding Seymour planting a row of tulips underneath it. He looked up and smiled brightly, heading inside. 

\---

They slowly ate all of the pancakes together, sitting across from each other and exchanging shy smiles between bites. 

The same bright blush stayed on Seymour's face until they finished their breakfast. He stood quickly and grabbed their plates, bringing them to the sink before saying to Audrey, "Alright, now, close your eyes!"

She smiled giddily and stood up, shutting her eyes and rocking on her heels. He gently took her hand and led her out of the dining room and through the kitchen.

He opened the door to their backyard and took one final look at his handiwork, saying softly, "Ok, open your eyes," and taking a step back. 

She found herself standing in front of half a dozen large flowerbeds, filled with rows and rows of different colored tulips. She clapped her hands over her mouth and let out a small squeak, crying, "Seymour! Ya did all this for me?" 

Seymour took a small step towards her and said, "I thought it'd be nice for you to have a pretty place to sit outside," an enormous smile spreading across his face.

She turned around and threw her arms around him, placing a large kiss on his cheek and saying, "It's beautiful!" He returned her hug eagerly, smiling against her shoulder. 

He almost thought he saw a small pod in one of the beds in the back, but he could have been mistaken. She cradled his face in her hands and kissed him slowly, and that was all he could focus on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wicked plot bunny came to me, and I'll definitely be continuing this story. I'm not sure how many more chapters there'll be, but there will definitely be more.


End file.
